


Каникулы строгого режима

by Susher



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susher/pseuds/Susher
Summary: Просто однажды Куроо обнаружил себя в детском лагере «Карасуно» на целый месяц ответственным за жизни пятнадцати малолетних ублюдков, от работы с которыми зависела его оценка за семестр. Или лагерь!ау, где Куроо и Дайшо вожатые двух враждующих между собой отрядов.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 6





	Каникулы строгого режима

Куроо еще в школе говорили, что, несмотря на его ошибочно жуткую внешность, человек он хороший, и учитель из него получился бы замечательный — ему всегда удавалось находить общий язык даже с самыми нелюдимыми ребятами, и те искренне тянулись к нему и общению с ним. Именно поэтому ещё лет в тринадцать Куроо Тетсуро решил, что после выпуска будет поступать в педагогический.

Почему никто его не предупредил, что в качестве обязательной летней практики его отправят быть вожатым в детский лагерь, непонятно. О том, что это будет самым сложным испытанием в его жизни, ему, кстати, тоже никто не сказал.

Просто в какой-то момент Куроо обнаружил себя в детском лагере «Карасуно» на целый месяц ответственным за жизни пятнадцати пятнадцатилетних ублюдков, от работы с которыми зависела его оценка за семестр.

Еще и директор Савамура Дайчи уделял его работе особое внимание, потому что среди всех вожатых Куроо оказался чуть ли не единственным, кто устроился сюда из-за учёбы, а не из желания заработать за лето. О втором человеке на практике Куроо старался не вспоминать и предпочитал в своих мыслях жалеть людей, что пришли сюда за "лёгкими" деньгами, потому что большинство этих гениев запихали в отряды с малышнёй. И, упаси богиня их души, даже одарённый с детства харизмой и добротой Куроо не мог справиться с этими маленькими монстрами.

С мелким ублюдком Тендо из пятого отряда, в котором ответственным был бедный Ойкава, у Куроо были личные счёты.

— Эй, малышня, — они всем отрядом сидели на полу своего домика, устроив ежедневное вечернее собрание, на котором Куроо читал выговоры и озвучивал обязательные мероприятия, — там сверху указание пришло приготовить от каждого отряда по три номера на конкурс талантов.

Недовольный гул от детей со всех сторон заставил Куроо натянуто улыбнуться. Его точно уволят.

— Я не требую от вас чего-то гениального! Вас похвалят хотя бы за старания, я что, так много прошу? Вот Тсукки например, — Куроо махнул на вечно недовольного Тсукишиму, который скривился при упоминании его детского прозвища от вожатого, — Просто выйдешь, покажешь свои рисунки и уйдёшь. Несложно ведь?

— Очень сложно, Куроо-сан.

Куроо мило улыбнулся, скрывая внутренний крик. Что ж, отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер, а это значит, что в ход должна пойти общая подростковая ненависть, построенная на соперничестве.

— Я не прошу чего-то сверхъестественного. Все, что я хочу, — Куроо злобно улыбнулся, — Чтобы вы разнесли в этом конкурсе отряд Дайшо.

И, о да, это сработало. Куроо расковырял ещё не зажившую рану для всего отряда — отряд Дайшо Сугуру недолюбливали, пожалуй, все. Некоторые его ребята умело подсирали остальным и с жутким профессионализмом умудрялись вывести из себя любого человека. Даже апатичного Кенму.

И вроде у Дайшо не все дети плохие, но, если честно, Футакучи, Терушимы, Хироо и самого Дайшо с лихвой хватало, чтобы уничтожить нервную систему адекватной части лагеря, к которой себя относил отряд Куроо.

Громкий вздох разорвал тишину в комнате:

— Я приготовлю рисунки, Куроо-сан.

Куроо победно улыбнулся.

И все же он гениальный вожатый.

***

Одним из главных плюсов, которые Куроо смог найти в своей работе вожатым, однозначно был Бокуто Котаро.

Прошла лишь неделя в лагере и неделя с его знакомства с Бокуто, но если с этим парнем что-либо случится, Куроо убьет всех уродов, посмевших обидеть Бо, а потом себя. Ведь Бокуто Котаро можно сравнить с солнцем — ослепляет своей добротой и наивностью, создает ощущение, что вокруг него крутится мир, и только узнав о Бокуто однажды, осознаешь, что жизнь без него невозможна.

Эта гора мускул и искренного желания помогать детям снесла Куроо еще у входа в кабинет директора и поразила своей… Бокутовостью?

Бокуто был крутым, и поэтому Куроо _обожал_ , когда их отрядам приходилось сотрудничать. Да и просто позависать с ним вечерами в вожатских комнатах друг у друга, выпить тайком слабоалкоголки перед сном и посмотреть парочку комедий — бесценно.

— Бро, точно тебе говорю, Дайшо что-то задумал.

Еще одна причина, по которой Куроо обожал Бокуто — он тоже не доверял Дайшо. За счёт этого фактора человек может вознестись в топ людей, за которых Куроо будет драться, а если вы Бокуто Котаро, вероятнее всего, Куроо за Вас умрет.

— Определённо задумал, — согласно кивает Куроо, наблюдая за Дайшо, который только собирался с ними сесть за один вожатский обеденный стол.

Потеснив несчастного Ойкаву, у которого в мешках под глазами можно было уже спрятать целого Ушиджиму, Дайшо принялся было есть, но, заметив пристальное внимание со стороны двух вожатых, он фыркнул, отодвигая тарелку:

— И чего уставились? — голос у Дайшо был по-настоящему красивым до тех пор, пока тот не подрубал свои ядовитые нотки, словно собираясь перегрызть глотки всех неугодных ему.

— Ты что-то задумал, — ни разу не стесняясь ни взгляда Дайшо, ни его интонаций, хмыкнул Бокуто. — И мы разрушим твои планы.

— Я дышал.

И это Куроо считает преступлением. Играть своими глазами, смотреть сверху вниз на остальных, хотя почти все выше него, _как он вообще умудряется_ , Куроо тоже считает преступлением. И наблюдать за детьми не из своего мерзкого отряда Куроо ему тоже запрещал, поэтому не мог не огрызнуться, когда увидел, что всё внимание Дайшо переключилось с вожатых на столик отряда Бокуто.

— Ты чего на них уставился?

— Да вот не знаю, — Дайшо подпирает голову своей рукой, мечтательно улыбается, смотря на детей, — Бокуто-сан такой внимательный и проницательный, видит все мои мысли, — наигранный вздох, — а за детьми своими уследить не может.

Словно в подтверждение его слов Ватару, парниша из отряда Бокуто, начал горячо спорить с Обарой, порываясь запырнуть в него тарелкой. Обара явно повёлся на провокацию и собрался уже схватить вилку, чтобы дать отпор, как между парнями возник Акааши Кейджи и начал что-то спешно говорить, забрав у обоих из рук предметы, способные нанести физический вред любому из подростков.

Тут же со своим фирменным «ХЭЙ, ХЭЙ, ХЭЙ», плавно перетекшим в «ЭЙ, ЭЙ, ЭЙ, ПОЛОЖИ ВИЛКУ-», ворвался Бокуто, дабы уладить конфликт, который по сути… уже был улажен благодаря Акааши.

— Ну и ну, — усмехнулся Дайшо, забирая прямо из рук Куроо последний бутерброд с маслом, — как же бдительному Бокуто-сану повезло, что его задницу всегда прикроет Акааши. Пареньку надо часть зарплаты здоровяка отдавать, что ли, а то совсем нечестно получается.

Еще Куроо запрещал Дайшо говорить _таким_ тоном правдивые вещи. Акааши Кейджи был отдельным феноменом в их лагере: первый в истории подросток, который приехал в лагерь отдыхать, а в итоге выполняет все обязанности вожатого — больше самого вожатого. И проблема в том, что Бокуто правда старается быть лучшим вожатым, а Акааши правда просто хочет помочь, но в итоге они имеют то, что имеют. И это не даёт Дайшо никакого морального права высмеивать ни Бокуто, ни Акааши.

— Закрой хлебало, — огрызнулся Куроо, "незаметно" забирая стакан с чаем у Дайшо и отпивая из него.

— Я в него плюнул, — ласково улыбнулся Дайшо.

— Какое совпадение, прямо как я на тот бутерброд, что ты только что сожрал.

Оба старательно игнорируют шутки Ойкавы про непрямой поцелуй.

Господи, Ойкава, лучше бы с таким энтузиазмом спал, а не жертвовал своим сном ради дисциплины в отряде.

Чай пить Куроо не перестал.

***

Как же сильно Куроо не любил конкурсы талантов, кто бы знал. Боже, да он их ненавидел.

Не обладая никакими талантами, которые можно представить за пять минут на сцене, он никогда в подобных конкурсах не участвовал, да и не хотелось. Но что Куроо точно знал о конкурсах талантов, да и вообще о конкурсах, где надо демонстрировать свои умения, так это то, что сколько бы ты ни старался, каким бы замечательным ты ни был, сколько времени ты бы ни потратил — вероятнее всего, ты проиграешь. Или победит дружба, что не даёт никакого подтверждения, что ты выиграл, а значит — проиграл.

Куроо не любил вспоминать о том, что всю среднюю школу он проучился вместе с Дайшо, но именно Сугуру был наглядным примером жертвы этих конкурсов.

Сколько Тетсуро его знал, тот всегда мечтал о большой карьере в танцах, но на одном единственном конкурсе, в котором Сугуру принял участие, произошло _что-то_ , отчего Дайшо вообще забросил танцевальную академию, перешел из клуба танцев в волейбольную секцию, где, собственно, и развилась их вражда, а вечное хвастоство о том, каким великим танцором он станет, сменилось речами о великом педагоге в лице Дайшо.

И за это Куроо особенно ненавидит конкурсы, потому что если бы несколько лет назад там не разбили мечту Дайшо, этот уродец не пошёл бы в пед, не учился бы с Куроо в одном университете, не попал бы на практику в тот же с Куроо лагерь и абсолютно точно его отряд не занял бы призовое место в местном конкурсе талантов, когда никто из детей Куроо не смог и близко приблизиться к победе. Ни божественные рисунки Тсукишимы, ни чувственное чтение стихов от Конохи, ни отжимания Ямамото на _мизинцах_ не смогли опередить по мнению судей гребанные _танцы из ТикТока_ от Мики из отряда Дайшо.

— А теперь все вместе, — Мика махнула рукой, призывая повторять за ней движения, — I'm a savage! *

И, господи, даже директор Савамура начал повторять за ней. Когда жизнь Куроо свернула в это русло?

— Classy, bougie, ratchet!

А Дайшо, как хозяин этого цирка, стоит довольный, снимает на телефон, судя по ярко-красному чехлу, принадлежащий Мике, чтобы та смогла выложить это позорище на свой ТикТок аккаунт.

— Господи, хоть у кого-то есть в этом лагере вкус, — ринулся Ойкава подтанцовывать Мике. Танец он, кажется, уже знал наизусть.

— Sassy, moody, nasty!

За Ойкавой начали повторять и малолетки из его отряда, даже дьявол по имени Тендо, а Куроо определенно недостаточно много платят, чтобы воспринимать происходящее всерьёз.

— Acting stupid, what's happening?

Господи.

— Неужели так ужасен вкус проигрыша, что не хочешь танцевать? — рядом с ним всплыл Дайшо, наводя камеру на Куроо, — Улыбочку.

Оскал Куроо вряд ли можно назвать улыбкой.

— А сам-то не танцуешь, неужели психологическая травма со средней школы осталась?

— Ты мои психотравмы не трогай, — ласково улыбнулся Дайшо, кинув в Куроо четыре плитки шоколада, которые он взял из подаренной его отряду за первое место в конкурсе коробки со сладостями. — Не урони только.

Инстинкты у Куроо были сродни кошачьим — поймал он эти шоколадки мгновенно, а вот ответ на своё немое «И че мне с этим делать?» получил не сразу, потому что Дайшо опять вернулся к съемке Мики, весело танцующей с директором Савамурой тектоник.

— Отдай их ребятам, что выступали от твоего отряда, — не отрывая взгляда от камеры, проговорил Дайшо и, предвидя очевидные математические несостыковки, холодно добавил, — а четвертую, ну, не знаю, _сам съешь, что ли_.

Куроо ни за что никому не признается, но шоколад был и вправду вкусным.

***

Директор Савамура был очень милым на первый взгляд человеком. На его добрую ауру повёлся даже чуткий Куроо, привыкший читать людей мгновенно. Добрый _папский_ взгляд, широкая улыбка и крепкое ободряющее похлопывание по плечу, и Куроо уже готов смущенно кричать от осознания, что, кажется, нашёл себе отцовскую фигуру в этом лагере в лице тридцатипятилетнего мужика. Но, господи боже, Куроо знаком с Дайшо с двенадцати лет, он как никто другой должен был понимать, что внешность _обманчива_.

Последние две недели осознание, что директор Савамура не такой уж и ангел, медленно шло до него маленькими шагами и резко завершило марафон трёхметровым прыжком, обогнав все сомнения и мысли Куроо за считанные секунды ровно в тот момент, когда терпение директора Савамуры после всех косяков вожатых и детей лопнуло настолько, что он решил устроить показательный выговор всем вожатым не лично, а на общем собрании, _в присутствии детей_.

— Ойкава, просто перестань стравливать своих детей с отрядом Ушиджимы. И поспи наконец!

Чем ближе очередь подходила к нему и его отряду, тем сильнее Куроо хотелось накрыть своим архангельским крылом каждого подростка из своего отряда, чтобы ни один злой взгляд директора не попал на его детей.

— Сугавара!

— Да, директор Савамура? — мило улыбнулся главный вожатый, ответственный за самый спокойный и добрый отряд в этом лагере.

— Ничего. Отлично справляешься со своей работой, продолжай в том же духе, — на секунду лицо директора Савамуры приобрело то самое выражение лица, на которое Куроо повёлся при устройстве на работу, и на эту же секунду Тетсуро успел поверить, что его самого директорский гнев никак не коснется.

— Куроо.

О нет, сколько ни готовься, все равно никогда не будешь морально готов к этому ужасу. За спиной Коноха одобряюще похлопал его по лопатке, наивно полагая, что это как-то поможет перед настоящим ужасом во плоти.

— Да? — к удивлению самого Куроо, голос у него не сорвался.

— Ради всего святого, — четко разделяя каждое слово интонацией, Савамура напирал на него, — перестань позволять своим детям отлынивать от мероприятий.

Ну подумаешь, один раз разрешил Тсукишиме вместо того, чтобы выступать в сценке, сидеть где-то близ лесочка и мерзко-мило держаться за ручки с Ямагучи из отряда Ушиджимы. И несколько раз разрешил Кенме из-за его тревожности не посещать мероприятия. И позволил вместо подготовки к флешмобу дочитать Конохе последний том «Отверженных». (Ему потом ещё полчаса потребовалось на то, чтобы оказать бедному подростку первую медицинскую эмоциональную помощь!). Ну не повод же делать за это выговор?

— Ты меня понял?

Видимо, повод.

— Да, директор Савамура.

Мужчина хотел было переключить свое внимание на Бокуто и его отряд, как вдруг, словно вспомнив, снова повернулся к Куроо, вызвав у него новую волну мурашек.

— Чуть не забыл. Перестань стравливать детей с отрядом Дайшо.

Не стоит гадать, кому принадлежал высокий смешок, но под угрожающим взглядом Савамуры Дайшо заметно съёжился и отвел взгляд.

— Вас понял, — гордо выпрямил перед директором спину Куроо и, шуточно отдав честь, добавил, — Попытаюсь исправить.

Во взгляде директора Савамуры так и читалось «ты уж постарайся», но его внимание быстро переключилось на Бокуто.

Пока его брат от другой матери выслушивал обвинения, что шестнадцатилетний парнишка выполняет больше работы для лагеря, чем сам вожатый, Куроо начал тихо подбадривать детей, что ничего в их жизни этот разговор не поменяет, что _Кенма, конечно, я разрешу тебе пропускать мероприятия, когда тебе плохо_ , что он всегда будет на их стороне, разве что заберет у Конохи всю душераздирающую литературу, способную спровоцировать кое-у-кого нервный срыв и потоп в лагере, иначе директор Савамура точно всё прознает.

— Акааши, пойми, ты не обязан делать всё это. Твои родители отправили тебя отдыхать, а не работать-

— Но, Савамура-сан, мне правда не тяжело…

— Просто позволь людям делать свою работу, Акааши.

У Куроо сердце разрывалось при виде каменного лица Акааши, на котором на долю секунды промелькнула грусть.

— А теперь главные звёзды нашего лагеря, не так ли? — Савамура словно Терминатор направился к Дайшо, который старался прикрыть собой всех косячащих детей. Но если ты худощавый чёрт, как Дайшо, вряд ли у тебя получится закрыть собой кого-то, кроме невинной Мики.

Сердце Куроо забыло, что ещё минуту назад оно страдало за судьбу бедного несчастного Акааши, словившего краш в своего вожатого, и затрепетало в предвкушении от осознания, что скоро Дайшо наконец-то получит заслуженных пинков под свой худощавый зад.

— Савамура-сан… — Дайшо даже договорить не успел, как директор начал словесную атаку.

— Ты и Куроо _единственные_ , кто пришли сюда работать ради практики в своем университете. И какой из тебя учитель выйдет, если ты спокойно позволяешь своим воспитанникам курить?! — пожалуй сейчас был первый случай на памяти Куроо, когда кто-то мог смотреть на Дайшо сверху вниз, заставляя того даже отступить назад, — Ещё раз увижу хоть одного ребёнка с сигаретой — не жди хороших рекомендаций в конце практики. И не факт, что при таких обстоятельствах я тебя не уволю.

Хотелось злорадствовать, хотелось злобно смеяться и выкрикнуть одно громкое «ХА!», но ни взгляд Савамуры, ни странное тянущее чувство под рёбрами не позволяли ему даже язвительно улыбнуться.

Директор устало сжал переносицу и указал на рядом стоящую с ним мусорную корзину:

— Значит так. Сейчас весь отряд идёт в свой домик, берёт _все_ свои запасы сигарет и выкидывает их прямо вот сюда. Потом я и вожатый Сугавара устроим проверку всего домика. Даже потолки вскроем, — директор махнул рукой, словно только что объявил начало Голодных Игр (хотя для компании подростоков, зависимых от никотина, сложившаяся ситуация была пострашнее любых подростоковых антиутопий) и фыркнул. — Чтобы через пять минут все сигареты были у меня в корзине.

Кивнув подросткам, Дайшо отправил в добрый путь на прощание с сигаретами своих верных курильщиков в лице Футакучи, Терушимы, Юкиэ, Хироо и Кугури. Подростки шли, опустив головы, словно на казнь, и, если бы этот момент был частью сюжета какого-то фильма, зрители бы плакали от всей драматичности момента и пустых лиц этих несчастных подростков, зависимых от никотина.

Директор многозначительно посмотрел на Дайшо и поднял брови:

— Я вроде сказал, чтобы _весь_ отряд выкинул свои сигареты. Ты тоже часть своего отряда.

— Но, директор-

— Я неясно выразился?

Возможно, по Куроо это было и не видно, но в голове у него во всю орала Селин Дион, последние мозговые клетки захлёбывались в слезах сочувствия, а когда через пару минут Дайшо собственноручно выкинул целый блок сигарет в мусорное ведро, госпожа Селин в голове Куроо начала задушевно петь припев «All by myself». До слёз.

У Дайшо, как и у всех курильщиков его отряда, в глазах было столько скорби, что, казалось, у него не сигареты забрали, а заставили собственную страну уничтожить. Даже обычно апатичный и безэмоциональный Кугури смотрел на переполненную мусорную корзину, как на медленно идущий ко дну Титаник.

Директор Савамура торжественно взял в руки корзину, потряс ее и мило улыбнулся:

— Надеюсь, все пойдут на путь исправления. Хорошего дня.

Судя по лицу Дайшо, единственное, что помогло бы побороть его стресс после этого собрания — это пара затяжек, которые он сможет сделать ой как нескоро.

***

Нескоро наступило подозрительно скоро.

Спустя три дня после крышесносного выговора от директора Куроо ближе к девяти часам вечера пошел прятать подсказки для очередного квеста для своих детей, на который в итоге все равно пойдёт меньше половины. Черти.

И вот уже на окраине лагеря Куроо замечает две худощавые фигуры, которые спокойно о чем-то переговариваются между собой и, _господи боже, где телефон Куроо, когда он так нужен_ , курят.

— Просто иди против своих родителей. Ну хотят они, чтобы ты стал юристом и что? Ты же хочешь в инженеры идти, нет? — в более низкой фигуре Куроо узнает к своему злорадству Дайшо.

— Хочу, но, а смысл туда идти, если поддержки со стороны родителей никакой? — во второй фигуре Куроо признает Футакучи, саркастичного невоспитанного парнишу из отряда Сугуру. — Это означает на жизнь самому полностью зарабатывать и одновременно учиться.

— Зато не будешь по ночам плакать о своём неудачном выборе. Вот я…

Душевный разговор двух курильщиков прерывает вспышка на телефоне Куроо, когда тот попытался сделать фото.

— Какого… Куроо, какого хрена ты творишь?! — от неожиданности Дайшо отшвырнул сигарету куда подальше, благо додумался поднять ее и потушить об подошву.

— Гениальный вожатый, будущий учитель года и просто лучший в мире человек, _только по твоему мнению, кстати_ , и чем занимается? Курит. И с кем? С ребёнком! Из своего отряда!

— То, что ты старый, не значит, что я ребёнок, — огрызнулся Футакучи, — мне семнадцать.

— Сразу видно, почему ты у Дайшо в любимчиках, — честное слово, Куроо ощущал себя злодеем какого-то старого аниме, но он искренне хотел посмеяться над змеюкой, что портила ему жизнь в средней школе и университете, — Признавайтесь, где сигареты достали?

— Не твое собачье дело.

— А может все-таки моё? — Куроо показательно достал телефон с компроматом и расплылся в улыбке, — Хочешь-не хочешь, а правила здесь задаю я.

Молчат, как солдаты на допросе, однако стоило наигранно открыть аккаунт Савамуры в мессенджере, как…

— Убери телефон и на Дайшо не крысь, — Футакучи достал из заднего кармана потёртую красную пачку, по которой было сразу видно, что пережила она слишком много, чтобы сейчас быть здесь, а не в мусорном ведре директора. — Я попросил Аонэ у себя спрятать на время проверки.

Аонэ! Как он мог забыть про Аонэ? Грозный на вид, но добрейшей души человек, Аонэ из отряда Бокуто умудрялся хорошо общаться только с токсичным Футакучи, который на удивление хорошо читал его эмоции и уважал его границы, и с десятилеткой Хинатой из отряда Сугавары, с которым не смог подружиться разве что безэмоциональный камень. Конечно, Аонэ не создавал о себе впечатления человека, который прячет у себя сигареты, он скорее выглядел как тот, кто заставит тебя эту пачку сожрать, и это делало Аонэ идеальным соучастником преступления. И как Куроо сам не догадался?

Не долго думая, Куроо перехватил пачку и сжал в руке. Дайшо, чёрт тот ещё, элегантно выгнул бровь.

— Я скажу, что это ты курил, а нам сигареты подбросил, чтобы спровоцировать, — сразу же сказал он.

— Ага, ещё и устроил косплей на вас, чтобы фото подделать, — Куроо против воли улыбнулся и сжал пачку ещё сильнее. — Не забывай, у кого здесь власть.

Выглядел Дайшо так, словно у него всё под абсолютным контролем. Будто сейчас его работа, да и будущая карьера не зависят от одной фотографии в чужом телефоне. Куроо хотел бы даже оскорбиться, что он не смог запугать эту мерзость, однако-

Руки у Дайшо мелко потряхивало.

Дайшо вообще был немного нервным последние три дня. Мало того, что самого очевидно ломало без сигарет, этот чёрт вообще лет с четырнадцати курит, так ещё и, несмотря на ломку, нужно было следить за нестабильными подростками, которых полностью лишили никотина и одного из немногих способов избавиться от стресса.

Куроо вчера лично был свидетелем первой на его памяти ссоры Дайшо с кем-то из своих воспитанников — Сугуру, может, и был лицемерным, но, несмотря на это, _особенно из-за этого_ , старался отношения ни с кем не портить. Поэтому видеть, как он публично с кем-то ругается — и этот "кто-то" не Куроо Тетсуро — что-то из ряда вон выходящее. Однако факт оставался фактом: Дайшо разругался с Терушимой, усеянным пирсингом улыбчивым подростком. Голоса вожатый не повышал, в отличие от ребёнка, но взгляд метал молнии. Увидели бы Дайшо в этот момент их преподы и однокурсники — не узнали бы.

Нервы всё-таки у него шалили знатно, в голове у Куроо даже мелькнула мысль, что, когда в следующий раз он поедет в город закупаться, надо прикупить никотиновых пластырей на весь отряд Дайшо. И отдельно для Дайшо для полного набора купить жвачку от курения. И пачку успокоительного.

Хотелось отправить прямо сейчас Савамуре красивую фотографию, но что-то непонятное в голове Куроо, именуемое совестью, напомнило, что это нечестно. Они с Бокуто до сих пор собираются друг у друга в комнатах, чтобы посмотреть аниме и выпить пива, да и будут продолжать собираться, пока директор Савамура их не раскроет. А Дайшо так и будет ломать без сигарет.

В голову ударила безумная идея, но кто такой Куроо, чтобы не последовать ей?

Спрятав конфискованную у Футакучи пачку сигарет в карман спортивок, Куроо расплылся в улыбке:

— Футакучи, иди-ка в свой домик, так уж и быть, не буду про вас говорить, — Куроо даже галантно махнул рукой, напоминая, в каком направлении находится их дом.

— А сигареты? — удивлённо уставился на него подросток.

— А сигареты конфискую, чтобы больше мне на глаза с сигаретой в зубах не попадался, — ласково улыбнулся Куроо.

Футакучи смерил его презрительным взглядом.

— Ты если решил их себе прикарманить, так и скажи.

Вот гадёныш же, за словом в карман не полезет. И ведь прознал, что пачка эта для чего-то нужна Куроо, но, к счастью, сам Тетсуро человеком простым не был, и в ход пошли угрозы, перед которыми не смог бы устоять даже он сам:

— Если хочешь забрать сигареты обратно — милости прошу в кабинет директора Савамуры, там пусть родители твои и забирают, — Куроо небрежно махнул рукой в сторону отрядских домиков, — ты иди-иди.

Футакучи, осознав, что свою пачку он сегодня увидел в последний раз, злобно топнул ногой и пошёл в сторону отрядского домика. Куроо помахал ему на прощание рукой, а Футакучи, не оборачиваясь, показал средний палец.

— Эх, Дайшо-Дайшо, тебе пора начать воспитывать своих детей, совсем манер не знают, — наигранно возмутился Куроо.

— Словно ты такого обращения не заслужил, — Дайшо прищурился. — Что тебе надо от меня?

Ну, Дайшо всегда был проницательным, поэтому тот факт, что он сразу понял, что цирк Куроо устроил не просто так, был неудивителен, однако…

Да Куроо вообще понятия не имел, как объяснить Дайшо, зачем он это все устроил. Сказать — не поверит, да и, скорее всего, голову откусит. А жить Куроо любил и так рано расставаться со своей жизнью не хотел.

Хотя то, что Куроо сейчас хочет провернуть, указывает на то, что жить ему явно надоело.

— Ты с Футакучи так душевно про родителей говорил, — глубокий вдох и широкая улыбка, — не хочешь продолжить разговор, но уже со мной?

Оу.

Смотрел Дайшо на него так, словно у Куроо выросла вторая голова, господи, неужели нельзя сделать лицо попроще? Куроо поспешно достал ранее конфискованную пачку сигарет и помахал ей перед лицом Дайшо:

— Ты и покуришь, и наконец-то взрослого собеседника себе найдёшь, — чтобы добавить своим словам убедительности, Куроо любезно протянул Дайшо сигарету. — Да и поговорим по-человечески.

— А выгода тебе какая?

Господи, ну не скажет же Куроо, что ему стало настолько жалко Дайшо с его никотиновой ломкой, а когда-то странные чувства к его персоне, которые в четырнадцать во всю пылали в Куроо, снова вдарили в голову буквально пару минут назад — когда он увидел, как Дайшо испуганно выкидывает сигарету.

— Скучно мне, вот и развлечь себя хоть как-то пытаюсь, — молодец, Куроо, гениальная отмазка, гадюка точно ничего не заподозрит.

— А кто мне два дня назад с пеной у рта доказывал, что у тебя умнейшие дети в лагере и лучшие в мире собеседники? — сигарету из его рук Дайшо всё-таки принял. — Ещё и вопил, что готов хоть до конца дней с одним только Конохой общаться.

— Ты курить хочешь или я несу пачку Савамуре? Просто прогуляемся подальше, чтобы он точно не увидел.

Аргументы катастрофически быстро заканчивались, но, к счастью, Дайшо поддался на уговоры и, облокотившись на дерево, наконец-то закурил.

— Ну, пошли.

Облегчённо выдохнув, Куроо указал своему собеседнику на тропинку, ведущую чуть дальше в лес, словно веля Дайшо идти за ним. Неопределённо хмыкнув, Сугуру оттолкнулся от дерева и, сделав глубокую затяжку, последовал за Куроо.

— Так что там про выбирать свою судьбу самому и идти в ту профессию, о которой мечтаешь?

Посмотрел Дайшо на него настолько скептичным взглядом, что Куроо действительно начал задумываться, не сошёл ли он с ума, раз пытается развести на разговор _Дайшо_.

— Просто услышал, как ты затирал про это Футакучи, — Куроо пожал плечами, словно его не интересовала тема разговора. — А ты разве по своей воле в педагогический пошел?

Новая затяжка — новый ответ:

— По своей, — хмыкнул Дайшо, улыбаясь своим мыслям, — А вот танцами не по своей, если ты об этом решил заговорить.

— А по чьей же?

— А ты догадайся, раз уж разговор с Футакучи подслушивал, — новая затяжка, — у меня мать балерина бывшая, хотела, чтобы я род танцоров балета продолжил, — Дайшо искренне улыбнулся. — А я взял и провалился на том конкурсе, матери было стыдно на меня смотреть несколько недель.

А вот такого поворота Куроо не ожидал.

— То есть ты специально тогда провалился?

— Угу, — Дайшо невинно стрельнул своими глазами и расплылся в улыбке, — она потом даже разговаривать со мной не хотела, зато я смог пойти туда, куда, ну, знаешь, _хотел_.

— И всё равно ты не выглядишь как тот, кто мечтает стать учителем.

— А ты по внешности судить перестань, может, жить легче станет и друзей будет побольше.

Куроо в ответ на эту безобидную подколку только фыркнул и поднял взгляд к звёздному небу, которое было сегодня по-настоящему красивым. Лагерь находился в лесу вдали от города, звёзды было видно прекрасно, в Токио ты ни одной звезды не увидишь, а тут Куроо хотелось часами рассматривать каждое созвездие. В детстве Куроо обожал астрономию, поэтому хотелось предложить Дайшо посидеть и полюбоваться на звёзды, но это звучало бы как совсем уж очевидный подкат.

Не то, что бы Куроо не хотел подкатить.

— А ты…

Неожиданно именно Дайшо попытался начать разговор, но почему-то решил свою мысль не продолжать, просто надеясь, что Куроо телепат и сможет прочитать все его мысли.

— Ты если что-то начал говорить, продолжай, — хмыкнул Куроо, — отвечу, обещаю.

Опять молчание, потому что Дайшо делает слишком глубокую затяжку. Выдохнув дым, _надо, кстати, спросить, умеет ли он делать колечки из дыма_ , Дайшо всё-таки продолжает мысль:

— Ты Бокуто когда собираешься признаваться?

Тишина.

Громкий крякающий смех Куроо обещал выдать директору их с потрохами — настолько громко он заржал.

— Ты… Ахаха… Ты решил, что я и Бо… ГОСПОДИ, АХА, — у Куроо из глаз слёзы от смеха вот-вот пойдут, — я думал, ты проницательный и людей читаешь, как книгу, а ты… АХАХАЭАВ.

Взгляд у Дайшо был такой, словно он сейчас бросит свою сигарету в наглую рожу Куроо, лишь бы тот заткнулся, и даже в полумраке было видно, как запылали его щеки.

— Чего смешного? Ты же вечно с ним, — опять пауза для затяжки, — он к тебе в комнату по ночам постоянно бегает, ты реально думаешь, что я один так считаю? Ты вообще видел, как на вас двоих Акааши смотрит?

Ну всё, скорее всего, теперь уже весь лагерь знает, что Куроо и Дайшо гуляют тут поздно вечером, потому что Тетсуро заржал ещё сильнее и громче, задыхаясь от собственного смеха.

— Идиот, ну идиот же, — диагностировал Дайшо, ускоряя шаг, чтобы войти в образ "я его не знаю, вообще впервые вижу, увезите его в дурку, умоляю".

— Нет, ты от собственного вопроса не убегай, сам начал! — Куроо поспешно догнал его, — да не влюблён я в него, боже, как вообще такое придумать можно!

Дайшо скептично поднял бровь.

Дайшо сложный, но и Куроо тоже, сука, не простой.

— Ты если про то, что я с Бо по вечерам фильмы смотрю, то, ты может не знал, но так работает дружба.

И, возможно, Куроо сейчас возненавидит самого себя, но в этот момент ему всё показалось вполне логичным и нестранным, поэтому спустя секунду он добавил:

— Если хочешь, приходи ко мне завтра: выпьем пива, посмотрим Стального Алхимика, опять за жизнь поговорим, — а потом… а потом Куроо зарывает себя еще сильнее, фактически, выдавая все карты, — после можем опять прогуляться, чтобы ты покурил.

Лицо у обоих горит от смущения.

Щёки Куроо окончательно сливаются с его ярко-красной футболкой ровно в тот момент, когда Дайшо, смущённо отведя взгляд в сторону, _соглашается_.

А потом Куроо ещё десять минут уже в своей комнате кричит в подушку, потому что пообещал Дайшо хранить у себя его сигареты и каждый вечер ходить с ним гулять, чтобы тот покурил.

Чувство в груди, что мучило его в средней школе при виде Дайшо, вернулось окончательно.

Куроо понимал ясно лишь одно:

Он в дерьме.

***

Когда Бокуто приходил к Куроо на ночь фильмов и пива, никакой конспирации у них не было: нет ничего страшного в том, когда твой брат от другой матери, с которым ты зависаешь каждую свободную минуту, заходит ночью к тебе в комнату посмотреть фильмы Марвел. Ни у кого из его детей вопросов не возникало — разве что Лев старался прорваться в их киноклуб для избранных, но, благо, быстро сдался, переключив свое внимание на безобидного Кенму. Ну, иногда еще Тсукишима стучал им в дверь, чтобы самые лучшие в мире вожатые перестали ржать на весь домик.

Короче, с появлением в его комнате Бокуто проблем не было, а вот с _Дайшо…_

Во-первых, если Бокуто принимал срач в вожатской комнате Куроо как что-то совершенно естественное, то Дайшо абсолютно точно скривит своё смазливое лицо, ужаснётся и до конца жизни будет припоминать ему штаны, лежащие на ноутбуке. Поэтому надо срочно убраться.

Во-вторых, отряды Куроо и Дайшо находились в стадии «войны». И если кто-то из детей заметит, как грёбанный Дайшо Сугуру идёт в комнату к Куроо, то вопросов будет, ну, _дохрена_. Ромео и Джульетта, чёрт возьми.

_Стоит тактично умолчать о том, что эти Ромео и Джульетта сами развязали войну между отрядами и натравили друг на друга детей, а теперь сами же страдают и думают, как бы избежать подозрений._

А в-третьих, Куроо страшно. Даже не столько из-за реакции детей и Бокуто (Бокуто точно его поймёт), сколько из-за самого факта, что у него происходило что-то очень странное с Дайшо. А ещё он, никогда особо не горевший аниме, не смотрел Стального Алхимика, не знал даже примерных спойлеров, а значит был в потенциальной опасности начать смотреть с Дайшо второсортное говно.

После генеральной уборки в комнате, принудительного сгона детей по своим комнатам и подготовки спрятанных ранее острых чипсов и бутылок пива к их _не_ свиданию, ближе к одиннадцати часам вечера в его комнату тихой тенью проскальзывает Дайшо с болотно-зеленым пледом и пачками сладостей в руках.

— Тебя никто не заметил?

— Хотел камуфляж надеть и лицо за очками и гримом спрятать, ну чтоб наверняка, ага.

— С твоей рожей я бы всегда пытался спрятать её за гримом, — господи, ну почему они не могут хоть раз нормально начать разговор?

В оправдание своему детскому поведению Куроо может сказать только, что Дайшо первый начал. И, нет, Куроо взрослый парень, а это совсем не детская отговорка, что вы.

Да и издёвка лживая — лицо у Дайшо, по скромному мнению Куроо, очень красивое. Внешность, конечно, не самая обычная и сперва даже кажется, что лицо у Дайшо мерзкое, но чем дольше всматриваешься в его острые черты лица, хитрые глаза и длинные ресницы — тем сильнее сносит крышу.

Дайшо заваливается на его кровать, бросает в кучу чипсов пачки со сладостями, закутывается в свой плед и скептично обводит змеиным взглядом комнату:

— А я думал, у тебя тут срач будет.

— А я думал, что ты не тупица, но мы все ошибались, — опять же, тактично умалчиваем, что эта комната пережила час назад генеральную уборку. Куроо подхватил ноутбук и завалился на кровать, стараясь сохранить дистанцию между ним и Дайшо. — Надеюсь, этот Алхимик что-то годное, а не расхваленная пустышка.

Тишина.

Куроо что-то сказал не так?

Он оторвал взгляд от ноутбука, чтобы увидеть неверящий взгляд от Дайшо. В змеиных глазах читалось настоящее _возмущение_.

— Что?

— Да ты не можешь быть, блять, серьёзным, — взгляд у Дайшо принял максимально оскорблённый вид, — _Ты не смотрел «Стального Алхимика»._

Нет, господи, это Дайшо не может быть серьёзным. Из всех людей именно гребанный Дайшо Сугуру оказался задротом? Ни-за-что. Нет. Неа.

— Я много чего не смотрел, — пожимает плечами Куроо, протягивая Дайшо бутылку пива.

— Даже «Наруто»?

— Даже «Наруто».

Дайшо открывает бутылку и, даже не чокнувшись с Куроо, делает глоток. На возмущенный взгляд Тетсуро, Дайшо кутается сильнее в плед и наигранно закатывает глаза:

— Прости, нужно было запить это разочарование. Включай уже.

Куроо отказывается включать аниме до тех пор, пока Сугуру с ним все-таки не стукнется бутылками, как они всегда делали это с Бокуто, так что просмотр «Стального Алхимика», как выяснилось, скачано у Куроо было какое-то «Братство», отложился еще на пять минут.

Уже после неловкого удара горлышками бутылок тёмного нефильтрованного, открытия всех пачек чипсов и сладостей наконец-то заиграл опенинг, и они погрузились в атмосферу культового аниме.

— Погоди, то есть, он в этих доспехах выглядит таким крутым и у него голос десятилетки?

— Заткнись и смотри.

Сюжет был интересным, Куроо и вправду втянулся, особенно когда в голову уже ударил алкоголь, и чувство расслабленности обхватило все тело. Что было интереснее самого сюжета — Дайшо и его пояснения к происходящему на экране.

При этом пояснения не были спойлерными, скорее это было тихо-восторженное _«Посмотри на Хоукай, вот у Роя в неё краш»_ , _«К этому усатому присмотрись»_ , и загадочно скорбящее _«Хьюз…»_

Куроо нравилось видеть Дайшо с такой нердовской стороны, а еще Куроо, опреденно виноват алкоголь, очень хочется быть ближе с Дайшо. Поэтому, допив свою бутылку пива, парень делает вид, словно за час сидения у него затекла спина и ему срочно надо потянуться. А потянувшись, Куроо так ненавязчиво приобнимает Дайшо за плечи, словно _какая случайность, что моя рука сюда упала, ты не против, если она здесь подлежит?_

А Дайшо — ему либо алкоголь с непривычки слишком сильно в голову вдарил, либо он действительно не был против, он даже облокотился на его плечо, делая вид, что ничего особенного не происходит.

Между ними настолько невинная и идеальная атмосфера, что что-то должно было пойти не так.

И этим «не так» стала серия про Нину Такер.

Серия началась так невинно, так красиво, и, господи, Куроо должен был что-то заподозрить, но он был слишком увлечён тем фактом, что он ест вкусные чипсы, пьёт новую бутылку пива и обнимается с Сугуру, что подпустил будущую причину своей психологической травмы слишком близко.

— Эта девочка и её собака такие милые, — расплылся в улыбке Куроо, кидая в рот пару красных скитлз.

Тот взгляд, которым на него посмотрел Дайшо _должен был_ что-то означать, но разум Куроо уже поплыл от двух бутылок пива и тепла плеча Дайшо, что прижималось к его плечу. Он ничего не понял, не заподозрил и сейчас, во второй половине серии, когда осознание ударило Куроо в голову, он мог лишь неверяще прошептать:

— Да её отец, блять, не мог…

В унисон с его голосом из динамика компьютера было слышно, как шептала химера:

_— Эд…вард… Эд…вард… Эдвард… Братик…_

Все, что может сделать Куроо — это сильнее вцепиться в плечо Дайшо, стараясь унять дрожь, ведь руки отказывались даже поднести к его рту бутылку с пивом, чтобы запить стоящий в его горле ком.

Химера, словно стараясь добить его, шептала:

_— Папа… Тебе больно?.. Па…па… Тебе больно?_

Дайшо перехватывает трясущуюся руку Куроо и переплетает их пальцы, стараясь хоть как-то унять дрожь Куроо.

— Давай выключим, если это так на тебя влияет, — Дайшо продолжает растирать своими пальцами чужие.

Будь Куроо тем, кем он был двадцать минут назад, он бы с радостью согласился, да и уже поплыл бы лужицей от факта, что держится с Дайшо за ручки. Но он не был. Он качает головой, стараясь доказать самому себе и Дайшо, что он сильный и сможет досмотреть серию.

_— Пои…граем… Поиграем?_

У Куроо в глазах слёзы, разочарование во всём мире и ощущение, словно его с секунды на секунду накроет паническая атака, а в голову ударила мысль, что сейчас ни в коем случае нельзя показать, что он на грани того, чтобы разбудить собственными рыданиями весь отряд. Поэтому, не придумав ничего лучше, Куроо задерживает дыхание и выпускает из своей хватки руки Дайшо.

— Да блять, — Дайшо не очень-то элегантно, как он обычно это делает, подрывается, чтобы вырубить серию, а после опять запрыгивает на кровать, стараясь хотя бы накинуть на плечи Куроо свой мягкий плед, — Куроо.

— Всё нормально, правда.

Звучит не очень убедительно от человека, который находится на грани рыданий, но Куроо казалось, что выглядит он, ну, вполне непринуждённо.

— Куроо, перестань строить из себя хер пойми что, — Дайшо подсаживается чуть ближе и смотрит в глаза так искренне-искренне, — это нормально, плакать.

— Даже из-за аниме?

— Особенно из-за аниме.

И тогда Куроо ломает окончательно, перед глазами стоит бедная девочка Нина Такер, которая _ну вообще не заслужила этого дерьма_ , и единственный звук, который Куроо способен издать, — сдавленный всхлип.

— Боже, ну откуда ты такой взялся, — наигранно вздохнул Дайшо, ложась рядом с Куроо. Он неловко проводит своей костлявой кистью по чужим волосам, шепчет что-то про нарушающую все законы физики причёску Куроо, а после позволяет Тетсуро уткнуться ему в плечо.

— Ну-ну, — Дайшо успокаивающе выводит круги на его спине, — всё не так уж и страшно. Тебе ещё повезло, что ты классического «Стального Алхимика» не скачал.

— А там все так же плохо? — хрипло шепчет Куроо, размазывая слёзы и сопли по чужим ключицам. Дайшо это, кажется, не волнует, он продолжает успокаивающе водить рукой по спине Куроо и тихо разговаривать с ним.

— Хуже. Намного хуже.

Куроо остается только сильнее сжать в своих руках футболку Дайшо и стараться успокоиться под спокойный шёпот Сугуру, который продолжал пересказывать ему интересные и не уничтожающие нервную систему факты о «Стальном Алхимике».

Засыпают они в объятиях друг друга, даже не спрятав обратно под кровать пиво. Засыпают, забыв, что на _не_ свиданиях люди так не прижимаются друг к другу, чтобы оказать эмоциональную поддержку.

Даже милые объятия с Дайшо не стоили той травмы, что ему нанесла серия про Нину Такер.

Чёрта с два Куроо ещё хоть раз будет смотреть культовые аниме.

***

Даже если вы ругались всю среднюю школу, в университете старались избегать друг друга, а в первые недели общей смены в лагере стравливали свои отряды и пассивно-агрессивно флиртовали друг с другом, почти весь негатив сотрётся после того, как один начнёт прятать в собственной комнате сигареты для другого, а второй потратит пол-ночи, чтобы успокоить первого во время истерики из-за слишком травмирующей серии аниме.

И видимо раз вожатые начали ладить друг с другом, значит и детям стоит помириться. Иначе Куроо не мог объяснить тот факт, что Лев хвостиком бегает за Юкиэ из отряда Дайшо, а та и не против.

А потом, когда Куроо в очередной вечер пошёл гулять с Дайшо по лесу, чтобы тот спокойно покурил, он заметил, как на _их_ месте, где они вдвоем всегда сидели и говорили за жизнь, крутятся Мика и Коноха, снимая гребаные тиктоки.

— Нет, Коноха-кун, смотри, тут нужно делать другое движение, — девушка легонько толкнула Коноху в бок, заставляя повторять за ней.

Дайшо охуевше потушил сигарету и протянул:

— Мика, милая моя, я, конечно, всегда иду вам на уступки, — он встает между ней и Конохой, — но гулять поздним вечером после отбоя я, вроде как, не разрешал.

Мика испуганно спрятала телефон в кармане юбки и хотела уже начать оправдываться перед любимым вожатым, как вдруг она заметила рядом стоящую фигуру под сто девяносто сантиметров ростом.

— А что _ты_ тут делаешь вместе с Куроо? И от тебя сигаретами пахнет?

— Куроо, ты тут с «врагом» гуляешь? Ты серьёзно? — одновременно с Микой заговорил со своим вожатым Коноха.

— Я взрослый и сам решаю, с кем мне гулять, — пожал плечами Куроо, — Да и вам никто гулять вместе не запрещал.

— Но гулять после отбоя детям, — Дайшо ядовито-ласково улыбнулся и подтолкнул парочку в сторону отрядских домиков, — строго запрещено.

Дети пытались отпираться, но Дайшо пригрозил Мике, что отпишется от неё в ТикТоке, а Куроо ненавязчиво помахал перед лицом Конохи зажигалкой, которую у него Дайшо прятал от директора, и вежливо напомнил, что вся коноховская литература спрятана у Куроо в комнате. Так что спустя пару минут дети ушли в направлении домиков, а самые лучшие в мире вожатые остались дальше гулять.

Куроо нравилось, как развивались их с Дайшо отношения: стремительно непонятно и до жути по-детски. Невинные касания, перепалки в столовой, просмотр Гарри Поттера (Дайшо действительно посмел осуждать Куроо за незнание «Стального Алхимика», при этом не зная, кто такой Драко Малфой), вечерние прогулки, чтобы Дайшо покурил, споры о том, на каком же факультете Хогвартса Куроо и тёмное нефильтрованное, спрятанное под кроватью Куроо, и душевные разговоры за жизнь.

За это время столько мероприятий прошло, столько конкурсов для отрядов, столько ссор между детьми и вожатыми, и сеансов фильмов, и выговоров от Савамуры, что Куроо даже моргнуть не успел, как их смена подошла к концу.

Вроде совсем недавно Куроо, заламывая себе пальцы от волнения, знакомился с детьми своего отряда, которых он мысленно называл бешеными ублюдками, а сейчас он обнаружил себя сидящим на полу в кругу на последнем собрании со своими ставшими родными детьми, не зная, как начать прощальную речь и не прозвучать как идиот.

— Сначала я думал, что вы монстры, которые испортят мне оценку за практику. Лев, убери это лицо умиления, о тебе я мнения не поменял, — но, увидев, как подросток поник, Куроо спешно добавил: — я же шучу.

Нескладный Лев хотел уже подорваться обнимать своего вожатого, но рядом сидящий Коноха одернул его за футболку, шепча, что так-то их вожатый ещё не закончил.

Куроо благодарно кивнул и продолжил:

— Вы все были такими уникальными и сложными, и я до сих пор поверить не могу, что вы смогли увидеть во мне друга и довериться мне. Только благодаря вам наш отряд можно назвать самым лучшим в этой смене.

— Даже поблажек отряду Дайшо не дашь? — беззлобно поддел Коноха.

— Особенно, _не перебивай, пожалуйста,_ его отряду. Я продолжу?

Только когда все дети согласно кивнули, Куроо продолжил.

— Каждый день с вами был чем-то невероятным, даже тот день, когда вы устроили забастовку из-за слишком сухого хлеба в столовой. Особенно тот день, если честно, — Куроо хватанул ртом воздуха, чтобы не задохнуться и не расплакаться в середине своей речи, — Вы все неповторимы, я правда так рад, что смог стать вам не только наставником, но и другом.

У Куроо была целая речь заготовлена, если честно, но сейчас, когда он с трудом сдерживает слёзы из-за того, что слишком сильно привязался к пятнадцатилеткам, вся речь из головы вылетела.

— Спасибо за лучший месяц, и лучшую смену, которую я никогда не забуду, — улыбнувшись, Куроо мысленно похвалил себя за то, что даже не расплакался, но он совершил главную ошибку.

Он забыл, что дети тоже захотят что-то сказать ему в ответ.

Поэтому когда Коноха протянул ему сборник Лавкрафта со всеми своими заметками и закладками, улыбнулся и произнёс:

— Это моя любимая книга, а ты мой любимый вожатый. Думаю, вам стоит быть вместе, но так как увезти тебя с собой домой я не могу, пусть она останется с тобой.

Когда все дети стали поочередно говорить ему приятности и дарить подарки.

Когда дети начали плакать и обнимать его.

Когда невероятно сложный Тсукишима протянул ему нарисованный своими талантливыми руками портрет Куроо, отвел взгляд и сказал:

— Этот месяц был _неплохим_.

Вот тогда Куроо, не стыдясь, расплакался.

***

В этот же вечер они с Дайшо договорились встретиться на _их_ месте в лесу. Предпоследний день в лагере, как-никак, а завтра в планах только прощальная дискотека и проводы детей, поэтому в последний день они уже не успеют попрощаться с поваленным бревном, на котором постоянно сидели, перетирали за жизнь и делились секретами.

Договор был такой — они говорят свои речи своим отрядам, укладывают всех спать и ближе к одиннадцати вечера приходят на место.

На наручных часах Куроо время — семнадцать минут двенадцатого, а сам он пытался растереть лицо по дороге до их места, чтобы было не так заметно, что он двадцать минут ревел в обнимку со своими детьми.

Звёзды красивые были.

Дайшо, сидевший на поваленном дереве, тоже.

— Я думал, ты с детьми решил всю ночь просидеть, рыдая в обнимку, — ядовито улыбнулся Дайшо, и Куроо мог бы оскорбиться, если бы не привык к этим безобидным подколкам. И если бы у самого Дайшо глаза не были на мокром месте.

Что ещё примечательно, на Дайшо была футболка размера XXL с непонятным принтом, висевшая на нем, словно на Дайшо не футболка, а туника.

— А это чё? — кивнул на футболку Куроо, усаживаясь на бревно рядом с Дайшо.

Глаза у Дайшо опять заблестели:

— Дети подарили на прощание, — Дайшо развернулся к нему лицом, чтобы Куроо смог рассмотреть футболку, — Ты понимаешь, они ее сами разрисовали.

Это Куроо уже понял по криво нарисованным змеям, сигаретам и надписями-пожеланиями от детей из его отряда. «Спасибо, что помог стать звездой ТикТока» — гласила розовая надпись на рукаве, которую явно оставила Мика. «За наставления в жизни и школу гадюк» — написано было на самом сердце, и Куроо посмел предположить, что написал это Футакучи. Дальше шли какие-то локальные шутки их отряда, которые Куроо не понимал, но сам поступок детей оценил. Красиво.

— Погоди, а футболку они где взяли?

— Они её у Бокуто украли, — восторженно улыбнулся Дайшо, и глаза у него опять заблестели, но уже от умиления, — ты понимаешь, ради меня украли. У Бокуто. Так мило с их стороны.

А во взгляде у него читается такая искренняя гордость, что Куроо не может найти в себе силы осудить детей Дайшо. Хотя Бокуто так-то очень сильно расстраивался из-за того, что его любимая белоснежная футболка пропала, а она же была такой удобной!

— Ещё и речь такую красивую сказали, — Дайшо, даже не спрашивая, лезет в чужой карман, чтобы достать оттуда сигареты, — даже не думал, что так к ним привяжусь.

Куроо так же не думал про своих детей и про самого Дайшо.

Говорить сил не было — хотелось просто смотреть на звезды и держать Дайшо за руку.

Что, собственно, Куроо и сделал.

***

Последний день, последняя дискотека и последние объятия со ставшими родными детьми. Что дети, что вожатые весь день ходили как в воду опущенные, даже Сугавара, для которого эта смена не была новой, постоянно грустно вздыхал, глядя на своих.

Куроо мысленно успокаивал себя, что большая часть его отряда из Токио, поэтому хоть раз в месяц он сможет с тем же солнышком Конохой сходить в кофейню. Или с Кенмой поиграть в онлайне. Даже со Львом на утренние пробежки он договорился.

У Дайшо большинство детей тоже из Токио, только это его совсем не успокоило — его любимчик, Футакучи, был родом из Мияги, а значит соулмейта он теряет до тех пор, пока он не приедет поступать в Токио. И это только при условии, что Футакучи поступит туда, куда хочет он, а не его родители.

Ещё всем вожатым нужно было украсить помещение для дискотеки. Правда, директор Савамура не учёл, что у большинства его вожатых психологический возраст — десять лет, поэтому украшение зала растянулось на два часа: сидящий на плечах Бокуто Куроо пошёл войной на Ойкаву, который, в свою очередь, непонятно как оказался на плечах Ушиджимы, Сугавара и Дайшо делали из гирлянд виселицы и не очень элегантно хрюкали от смеха, Кита монотонно залип в пустоту, и лишь Акааши, неизвестно как пробравшийся сюда, выполнял работу как нужно.

Однако к концу дня все чемоданы были собраны, помещения украшены, а дети согнаны в зал для прощальной дискотеки.

Директор Савамура оглянул всех вожатых перед началом танцев и, мило улыбнувшись, приказал:

— Проследите, чтобы дети не напились. Поняли?

Куроо согласно кивнул, что понял, поклялся, что будет пристально следить, чтобы ни капли алкоголя не оказалось на их дискотеке, и отпил из своей бутылки с колой, в которую ранее он залил пиво.

Из колонок во всю орали ЕХО, которых очевидно подрубил Ойкава, почти все дети танцевали, лишь некоторые, как Тсукишима и Хироо, например, стояли в стороне и наблюдали за всем происходящим с видом умирающего лебедя. Дьяволёнок Тендо носился за остальными десятилетками, угрожая откусить им уши, и Куроо, как хороший вожатый, должен был по идее остановить его. Но как человек, у которого есть инстинкт самосохранения, Куроо так и не сделал ничего, чтобы Тендо остановить. Этот десятилетка бешеный, а Тетсуро не хочет, чтобы ухо в итоге откусили ему.

— Сатори, ради всего святого! — мимо пронёсся Ойкава, стараясь спасти своих детей, которых он старательно защищал весь месяц не для того, чтобы в последний день их всех убил гиперактивный ребёнок. — Убери руки от Ячи!

— Ну, Ойкава честно пытался, — смеётся рядом с Куроо Бокуто, хлопает своего лучшего друга по плечу, внезапно становится серьёзным и протягивает ему свою банку с колой, — Подержи, я хочу с Акааши поговорить.

Тетсуро чуть от удивления и свою бутылку не уронил:

— Ты что, с ним хочешь поговорить о его чу-

— Да, о них, — перебил его Бокуто и, чтобы избежать лишних вопросов, удалился в другую часть зала, где неловко сидел Акааши в компании Киты.

Куроо сделал новый глоток пива и перевёл взгляд в противоположную сторону танцевального зала, где Дайшо на пару с Футакучи о чем-то змеючил. Оба смеялись, улыбались и сторонились общего столпотворения. Боже. Не только Бокуто надо поговорить тут о своих чувствах.

Дайшо мазнул по нему взглядом, ядовито улыбнулся, кивнул и отвернулся, словно не зная, что он может делать рядом с Куроо.

О нет, в этот раз Куроо не обосрется. Нужен лишь подходящий момент-

Именно в этот момент однотипная клубная музыка сменилась на зауныльный романтический медлячок. _Как все удачно складывается._

— Директор Савамура, ну же, не отказывайте мне! — Куроо переводит взгляд на Сугавару, который за запястье тащит Савамуру в центр зала.

— Мне несолидно, — Савамура пытается наигранно вырваться, но поддаётся слишком быстро, перекладывая руки на плечи Сугавары.

Коноха, хитрец, утянул Мику на танец, невинно придерживает ее за талию, а девушка лишь смотрит ему в глаза и ярко улыбается. Аонэ окружен десятилетками — за мизинчик правой руки его держит Хината, за мизинец левой руки его обнимает Ячи, и втроем они кружатся в забавном танце. Куроо мысленно ставит себе заметку позвать Аонэ в пед.

Мерзкий Футакучи танцевал с Юкиэ, но та почти сразу ушла к столу с закусками, так что парниша почти остался один, как перед ним выплыл привыкший отмалчиваться по сторонам Хироо.

— Не хочешь составить мне компанию? — улыбается Хироо, вынимая из брюк две помятые сигареты, которые он явно хранил для особого случая.

— Спрашиваешь ещё, — смеётся Футакучи.

— Погоди, у тебя всё это время были сигареты? — выплывает Юкиэ с канапе во рту, — Я с вами!

Как хороший вожатый, Куроо должен их остановить, но, как хороший человек, Куроо должен позволить им делать в последний день в лагере всё, что они захотят. Да и вообще, это не его дети, чего он парится?

Ближе к углу зала уютно вальсировали Тсукишима и Ямагучи, а недалеко от них о чем-то переговаривались Акааши с Бокуто.

Даже Танака, несносный парниша из отряда Асахи, танцевал со старшей вожатой Киеко!

Это было призывом к действиям, мысленно решил Куроо, направляясь к Дайшо, что одиноко прислонился к стене и наблюдал теперь за всей романтической обстановкой в соло. Не очень красиво Куроо залпом выпивает своё пиво из банки-с-колой для храбрости, долго смотрит на Сугуру и шепчет:

— Разрешишь утащить тебя на романтический танец?

В глазах у Дайшо явное облегчение.

— Разрешу. Только я веду.

И вот они стоят в центре зала, рука Дайшо на талии Куроо, они неловко вальсируют, Куроо борется с желанием рыгнуть, и выглядит всё со стороны совсем не как в тех романтических фильмах, что Куроо так часто смотрел с Бокуто.

— Давай по-другому, а, — уткнувшись прямо в ухо Дайшо, шепчет Куроо, поднимая чужую руку со своей талии, чтобы переплести свои пальцы с чужими, — А то как-то неромантично совсем.

— От тебя пивом за километр несёт, какая тут романтика, — фыркает Дайшо, но сжимает чужие пальцы сильнее.

Куроо опьянённо смеётся, утыкается носом в сгиб шеи Дайшо, а второй рукой проводит по чужой спине, вызывая у Дайшо мурашки.

— Знаешь…

Закончить мысль Куроо не в силах, потому что Дайшо свободной рукой приобнимает его за шею, и вот тогда. Тогда Куроо плывёт.

— Ты продолжай, — гаденько улыбается Дайшо, осознавая, какой эффект оказывает на него, — мне интересно.

Куроо поднимает свое лицо с чужого плеча и замирает, потому что их с Дайшо носы соприкасаются. Смотрит Сугуру на него _таким_ взглядом, что воздух из лёгких опять выбивает.

Сейчас бы не сделать херни, пьяно думает Куроо, расцепляет их руки, чтобы положить ладони на чужие щеки и начать поглаживать их круговыми движениями больших пальцев.

Кожа у Дайшо гладкая, как лист бумаги, гладить её приятно. Она обычно и оттенка примерно такого же, но в этот момент щёки Дайшо под пальцами можно сравнить по цвету с волосами дьяволенка Тендо.

Куроо наклоняется так, чтобы их лбы тоже соприкасались.

— Ты, — голос у Дайшо неожиданно стал хриплым, — ты мысль свою заканчивать будешь?

— Пошли на свидание, когда вернёмся в Токио, — рассеянно шепчет Куроо, смотря в чужие глаза. — Нормальное полноценное свидание.

— А? — ладони Куроо не позволяют Дайшо смущённо отвернуться, поэтому они, два идиота, стоят красные, как помидоры, и не могут выдавить вообще ничего разумного.

Неловко будет, если Дайшо его сейчас пошлёт, — рассеянно думает Куроо, находясь в состоянии где-то за секунду до начала загонов всемирных масштабов. Кажется, он облажался, он всё неправильно понял, а Дайшо вообще-

Поток сознания Куроо останавливается на порывистом поцелуе в нос:

— Я думал, ты не предложишь, — смущённо улыбается Дайшо, обнимая его за шею.

Смена оказалась невероятной.


End file.
